


FaceTime

by LittleNutBrownMaid



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College, Cute Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, F/M, Facetime, Fluff and Smut, Hamliza, Modern AU, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Smut, Sweet, alex gets turned on by eliza's instagram photo, boner, cussing eliza, dom!alexander, hamliza smut, needy alexander, needy eliza, sort of dom!eliza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleNutBrownMaid/pseuds/LittleNutBrownMaid
Summary: Alexander and Eliza have been dating since high school but are now in college. Unfortunately, they attend colleges hours apart from each other. One Saturday night after seeing a picture Eliza posted to her Instagram, Alexander gets needy and suggests something they've never tried before: FaceTime sex. Lots of things for everyone! Some minor dom!Eliza and allusions to a usually dom!Eliza, dom!Alexander, sex toys, dirty talk, and my personal favorite, cussing Eliza.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	FaceTime

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a smut and first post to AO3! Hope everyone enjoys! It isn't perfect yet but I am working on writing better smut!

Eliza closed her laptop after a long night of studying and school work, figuring it was enough for a Saturday night. She sighed, walking away from her desk and rubbing her eyes before finding her comfy silk pajamas her boyfriend had gotten for her last Christmas. They were her favorite pair, and helped keep her from getting too warm at night. 

As she pulled up the matching shorts, she heard a ding from her phone. Eliza smiled when she saw it was Alexander, and damn did she miss her boy. 

Alexander was off at a different college a few hours away, and they didn’t get to see each other often. Every time both of them had a less busy weekend, one of them would make their way to visit, but those times were few and far between. They couldn’t wait until spring break. 

'Babe. Are you serious?! How the HELL are you that hot?! How??' Alexander had texted, referring to her recent Instagram post. 

Eliza grinned, her teeth resting gently onto her lower lip as she read his flattery. For someone so good with words, he never could find the right ones to explain just how gorgeous he thought she was. Eliza loved that she was the only one who could do that to him. 

Another ding. 

'Eliza. You look SO. GOOD.'

She shook her head, smirking at her silly boyfriend. 

'Got time to video chat?' Eliza asked, cozying herself onto her bed. 

Almost immediately she saw his name pop up on her screen asking to call, and she excitedly answered it. He was so cute in his giant sweater and grey sweatpants. His long hair was tied back, some of the front pieces messily slipping out after being at his computer all day furiously typing away at a paper. 

“God, I miss you,” he breathed out when he saw her. She was in her pajamas, a messy bun topping off at the top of her head. She looked a mess, but he still found her to be the most stunning person. 

“I miss you too. How was your day?” Eliza responded.

“Look. Eliza. I love you but I don’t want small talk right now,” he breathed out, still thinking about her slender legs and the way her hair was tossed so effortlessly to one side of her head in the picture she shared earlier. 

“What do you wanna talk about then?”

He looked around making sure his roommate had finally left. He was gone. 

“Are Angelica and Peggy out of the apartment?”

“Yes, why?” 

“Because I saw your picture and now I have a... problem.”

Eliza laughed loudly, immediately knowing what he was saying. “Are you trying to tell me that you want to have slutty FaceTime sex?” 

He just shrugged, nodding his head shyly. 

“Aw, the poor baby’s got a boner?” she teased, slow to admit that she thought the idea of masturbating together over FaceTime was really turning her on. She could feel herself starting to get wet at the thought. “I don’t mind. Tell me what to do, baby boy.” 

Alexander bit his lower lip at her command, his mind transporting to over a month ago when they were able to do this in person. God she was so hot. And if she could just bring out that same vibrating toy—

“Do you still have that toy we tried over winter break?” he asked, his chest rising and falling faster at the thought. 

She gave a devilish grin in return, reaching to the nightstand at the side of her bed and pulling it out. She switched it on, and a faint, familiar buzzing could be heard through his phone. 

“Not yet,” he said, urging her to turn it off.

“Someone’s feeling awfully dominant tonight,” Eliza smirked as she began to run a finger over one of her nipples through her silk tank top. “I like it when you tell me what to do sometimes.” 

He grinded against his sheets once just to feel the friction against his hard, throbbing dick. He pulled off his sweater swiftly, pushing down the band of his sweatpants just below his hips before moving his laptop to a place where she could see his whole body.

“Why don’t you take your shirt off for me?” he asked, realizing that she wasn’t wearing a bra under that silk tank top. He could see her hard nipples poking through the fabric before she quickly removed the shirt. “You are stunning.” 

Eliza, whose fingers immediately went back to her nipples, groaned before responding, “Less complimenting, more telling me what to do.” 

He began rubbing himself through his sweats at his gorgeous girl on the screen. “I want you to take one of your fingers and suck. Get it soaking for me.” 

Eliza did as she was told, the other hand cupping one of her breasts. She brought the finger that was just in her mouth down to the other breast, making her nipple wet on Alexander’s request.

“If I were there I would start sucking on your nipples while running my hand down your waist,” Alexander said, his breathing getting heavier as she did exactly what he said. “That’s right, baby girl. I would then take off your shorts and begin teasing the waistband of your panties.” 

She pulled down her shorts, her fingers desperately trying to wait until he told her to start touching her aching wet core. Eliza moaned as she watching him throw off his own sweats, seeing how turned on he was. 

“You wanna touch yourself, baby?”

Eliza nodded quickly, slipping three fingers just under the waistband slightly before pulling them out again. “Please,” she breathed, her hips instinctively bucking wanting any kind of friction against her. 

“Okay, you can use one finger gently over your clit but don’t go under your panties. Not too fast, not too hard, just gently teasing it.” 

She gasped the second her finger touched her clit through her panties, finally getting some relief. 

“Alex, I’m soaking already,” Eliza smirked, her hips rising and falling with each stroke to her pussy. Her other hand was still working at her breast, pinching the nipple then squeezing the mound. 

Alexander couldn’t help himself, seeing his girl follow his every command and getting off to just the sound of his voice. It was hot. He pulled down his boxers and wrapped his hand around his thick member, stroking up and down while watching Eliza struggle to keep the slower pace. 

She was whining at his point, desperate to move harder. 

“Can I please take them off?” she groaned, wanting nothing more than his cock to be buried deep inside of her. 

“Take them off, and turn on the vibrator to the lowest setting. Do not let it touch your clit.”

“Fuck,” she moaned as the toy touched her lips. It was so hard to keep it from that throbbing nub as it vibrated against her sex. 

Her breathing quickened and she looked up to her boyfriend, who was picking up the pace on his cock and rolling his thumb over the tip as precum leaked out. What she would do to be there right now, for that to be her hands on him making him feel good. 

“It’s teasing me too much,” Eliza whined, bucking her hips harder, desperate to get the toy over her sensitive bud. Through multiple breaths, she said, “You’re so fucking hot with your hand on your cock.”

Eliza was now at the point where she cursed like a sailor during sex. It was a common occurrence as she got more and more turned on and nearer to orgasm. She didn’t curse too much in her regular daily life besides the occasional slip. The first time they had sex it came a shock to Alexander, but he loved it. 

“You wanna turn it up? You wanna put it inside your pussy, baby?” Alexander asked as he watched her squirm. She nodded quickly and sucked in her breath, waiting for him to give her permission. “I’ll give you a deal. I’m so fucking close to cumming. You turn the vibrator all the way up and I want you to fuck yourself hard like it’s my cock while playing with your clit. We’re going to cum together.”

“Yes.” She was practically begging with just the tone of her voice. “I’m pretending you’re here, Alexander.” 

He chuckled under his breath. “And I’m pretending you’re here, sweetheart. Fuck yourself for me.” 

She wasn’t going to be told again. The vibrator was turned all the way up and it quickly made its way to her cunt, teasing the opening for a second before shoving it inside and using it like it was Alexander. Her free hand found its home at her clit, rubbing furiously as she quickly neared her destination. 

“Fuck, Alex, I wanna cum so bad. I’m getting close. Shit.” 

“I can’t hold it much longer, Bets.” 

“I’m going to cum, baby,” Eliza moaned, using the toy as fast and as hard as she could. “Cum with me.”

And with that they felt their release, both in a shaking mess as their orgasm took over. Eliza spouted off more cusses as her pussy contracted around the vibrator, then took a few deep breaths to catch up. And Alexander was similar, stringing a few, “Fuck, Eliza, you’re so damn beautiful,” along the way. 

“Shit, baby,” Eliza smiled as they came down from their high, pulling out the vibrator and licking it clean. “I can’t wait until we can do that in person again.” 

“That was so hot, Bets. We have to do it again sometime.” 

Eliza’s lips curled up into a bigger smile, readjusting herself and grabbing the phone from the edge of her bed. 

“Of course. And only 42 days until spring break.” 

Alexander shook his head. “Can’t wait that long. I’m driving up for the weekend on Friday. I can’t wait to ravish you in real life.”

Eliza laughed, though her heart skipped a beat thinking about how she was going to see him in only six days. 

“I take that as a promise. And if you’re lucky, I’ll send you a few... pictures... throughout the week.” She winked and watched his face light up at the proposal. 

“And I’m holding you to that one.”


End file.
